My First Kiss Went a little like this
by IchiRukiInuKagNaLulover
Summary: A bunch of Gender bent one-shots of all my Bleach ships, about their first kiss. It includes IchiRuki, IshiHime, HitsuHina, GinRan, ShiYori, UraYoru, HichiDaruki, RenTatsu, GrimmNel, UkiUno, GgioSoi and ByaSana. I'll update whenever I can. Please R&R!
1. IchiRuki

_Yes, Gender bending! Please read & review, fave, follow! No flaming please._

IchiRuki: What happened there?

"Hollow!" Rukia cried, bursting out of the cupboard with no warning.  
"Eep!" Ichigo squealed, her face burning red.  
Rukia froze and stared right at Ichigo, who was wearing nothing expect her bra and panties.  
"Wow, Strawberry!" Rukia breathed, his blue eyes widening.  
"Perv!" Ichigo accused, anger boiling up inside her.  
Rukia held his hands up in surrender, though Ichigo noted there was still a long line of red spreading across his cheeks.  
"Hey, there's a hollow about. It's not my fault, I walked in on you, while you were half naked."  
"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed, her voice shaking with fury.  
Rukia sighed and popped a Soul Candy into his mouth. Ichigo watched as he left his Gigai and her heart did a little flip. She couldn't help these feelings but she… didn't know what to do about them.  
Ichigo fumbled for her Substitute Soul Reaper badge, while staring at Rukia, her heart melting away inside.  
Feeling her fingers close around Zangestu, she nodded at Rukia and together, they dropped from her window.  
_I can't feel this way.  
_Feeling the wind rip through her long orange hair, she felt so warm inside, so safe, so happy. It was because Rukia was there with her.  
"Found it!" Rukia said, pointing. "Right there."  
As they dropped, Ichigo felt Rukia brush against her.  
_But I do._  
Ichigo brandished Zangestu, dodging the hollow's attack and thrust her sword down on the hollow's head.  
"Good job!" Rukia commented, behind her.  
Before Ichigo could move, Rukia had pulled her into a tender embrace. Her heart was pounding; she could feel Rukia's breath on her neck.  
"Rukia, what are you doing?"  
"Shh, don't say anything." Rukia's voice was barely above a whisper, but it sent shivers through Ichigo's entire frame.  
She met Rukia's violet-blue orbs and all feeling left her expect her feeling for Rukia.  
"Ichigo, I love you," Rukia breathed, with a small smile.  
Ichigo met his lips with a sigh of passion.  
"Me, too."  
And there they stayed, in each other's arms, so they would never have to let go.  
THE END.

_Thanks for reading! IshiHime is up next! Please leave a review of what you thought._


	2. IshiHime

A/N: Hi, People! Now for GB IshiHime! I tried to make it deep and passionate, not cute and fluffy.

Uryu let another arrow fly past her head. Frustration bubbled inside her, followed by anger, rage. Hatred. Another arrow flew by. She hated being ignored. Not noticed. By the one she loved. Orihime Inoue. First, it was a simple crush, a silly fling. It had begun when he joined the handicrafts club. His cheery tone or a happy smile had brought a light blush to her cheeks. But the crush had grown into something stronger, more powerful. Love. That was it. Plain and simple. But it would never be known or noticed. Gritting her teeth, she sent one more arrow flying. Because Orihime never looked at her that way. And he never would. Because of Ichigo! Ichigo was all Orihime would ever love. But that damn orange headed bitch never gave poor Orihime and his feelings a second thought, she only had eyes for Rukia. Uryu fell to the ground panting, her body shaking with anger. And she herself, was a coward. She couldn't work up enough courage to tell Orihime how she felt. She thought she could do it, but it always flew back in her face. Like today for instance…

_"Orihime?" Uryu said uncertainly.  
Orihime turned around and beamed at her.  
"Hi, Uryu, what's up?" he smiled, his blue eyes lighting up.  
Uryu felt a pink blush spread across her nose and cursed herself for being so foolish.  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
"Sure." Orihime broke away from his group from friends. Standing with him face to face, her heart did little pit-pats, but she shook it off, pushed her glasses up her nose and began, "Orihime, I want to say something I've wanted to say for a long time now."  
"Yes?"  
"I-I lo"  
"Hey, Ichigo!" Orihime called, looking straight past her, waving.  
Uryu pulled away, fighting back tears.  
"Never, mind, it's meaningless," she blurted out. Then she ran, ran so her heart wouldn't hurt anymore._

"Uryu?"  
Uryu spun around and gasped. It was Orihime. He stared at her with such saddess, it broke her heart.  
"Orihime?" Uryu breathed, her heart pounding. She swallowed her emotions and approached Orihime. The silence drifted on for a century as Uryu gazed at Orihime, his face twisted with shame, sadness and guilt.  
"What are you doing here?" Uryu blurted out, pushing her glasses up her nose.  
Orihime sighed and tucked his orange hair behind his ear. "I'm here to see you."  
"See me?"  
Orihime nodded. He took her hands and pulled her towards him. Uryu blushed and busied herself with her glasses. Orihime moved closer, his lips an inch away from hers.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I've never seen your feelings until now. I'm so sorry."  
Orihime's eyes began to fill with tears and he pulled away, dropping to his knees. Uryu felt like she was flying! Orihime was crying over her and for her sake.  
Uryu moved towards Orihime.  
"Orihime."  
"No stay away!" Orihime sobbed, shielding himself with his hands. "I'm such an idoit, I'm hurt you so much!"  
Uryu gently pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him. Orihime stopped mid-sob and his cheeks flushed. It felt so nice, to kiss him. All her feelings, her anger and fury, disappeared.  
Orihime was forgiven. Forever they would stay together. And nothing would tear them apart.  
THE END

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review. RenTats is up nest, then HitsuHina.**


	3. RenTats

**A/N: Now for RenTats! I had fun writing this one, thanks for reviewing the last chapters.**

Renji couldn't believe it when _Tatsuki_ of all people, asked her to come to Karate practise with him. Renji couldn't help her cheeks flushing but Tatsuki didn't even blink. Renji cursed the fact that she had feelings for a guy that wasn't into fluffy, cute stuff. She wasn't into it either but still.  
When class broke out she met up with Tatsuki at the front of the school. He was talking to Orihime.  
"I'm taking Renji, with me to karate practise," he was saying, with, Renji noted, a slight blush on cheeks.  
Orihime grinned. "Oh wow, Tatsuki, Renji! Well done."  
Tatsuki flushed a deep red, and thumped Orihime on the head.  
"Ow, Tatsuki, that hurt!" Orihime whined, rubbing his head.**  
**"Of course, it god damn hurt!" Tatsuki said, his voice shaking with fury. "Renji doesn't mean anything! We're just friends!"  
"Oh, really?"  
Renji stepped out from the corner. She glared at Tatsuki and hated the god damn hot-headed high schooler.  
Tatsuki spun around, his face red with embarrassment and shame. "Oh crap, Renji, sorry!"  
Renji stepped past him and snapped," You coming or what?"  
Tatsuki looked really pissed, but he sighed. "Fine, let's go."  
Renji tried to ignore the fact that she was walking with Tatsuki, the fact that he was brushing up against her, or the fact that her cheeks were flaming red. Tatsuki cleared his throat and brushed her hand. Renji glared at him, but her heart was pounding. She wriggled her fingers into his hand and held it for a moment. Renji glanced at Tatsuki and he burned red. Renji smiled to herself. Strike one.  
"We're almost there," Tatsuki remarked.  
"Uh Huh."  
Tatsuki was still holding her hand; his hands were soft and gentle on her own.  
"Let's get some ice cream on the way," Tatsuki murmured, a small smile gracing his face.  
_A smile?  
_Renji frowned. "Sure."  
_That was weird.  
_Maybe Tatsuki liked her. But that was stupid. Tatsuki was too hot-headed and violence obsessed to like her._  
Perhaps I could test it.  
_"We've got some time before hand," Tatsuki gestured towards a park bench.  
"Okay, Tats," Renji said, with a teasing edge to her voice.  
Tatsuki spun around, his eyes lit up with anger. "What is hell is with Tats?!" he demanded.  
Renji held her hands up in mock surrender. "Geez, I was just teasing."  
Tatsuki glared at her with deep hatred.  
"Creepy tattoo girl," he muttered darkly.  
Ok, now she was angry. Renji grabbed Tatsuki roughly by his shirt collar and sent her fist flying into his face. Tatsuki stumbled backwards, caught off guard.  
"Damn you Renji," Tatsuki coughed, wiping the blood from his face.  
Renji felt a twinge of concern; she hadn't meant to make him bleed.  
"Hey Tatsuki, are you…"  
Renji broke off, only vaguely aware that Tatsuki was breathing on her neck. Then he did something that changed her world. He leaned towards her, tilted her chin up and he kissed her. Renji could feel his desire, his strength. His lips were gentle and she could his arm pulling her toward him. She clung to him with all her power. She was never going to let go of him. She poured everything into the kiss. Her passion, her craving, her love. Her heart burst up in flames. Tatsuki pulled away with a rare but real smile.  
"You know Renji, when you hit me; you are so god damn cute."  
Renji smiled. "Basted."

**A/N: Done! Next up is HitsuHina. Female Lil' Shiro XD! Please review.**


End file.
